MIA
by kitkat0425
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Slightly AU. I will tell you this; Nate works for the CIA and fakes his own death so he can go under cover on a mission, without putting anyone he loves in danger. But when his target pursues the only woman he has ever truly loved, Jenny, will he stick with his mission, or will his cover be blown? **

**I do not own GG, if I did Nate and Jenny would be together. **

March 2013

Jenny looked at her reflection in the mirror, checking over her makeup one last time. She nervously pulled her hair and dress; making sure every last detail was in order. After all you only get married once (well hopefully).

Serena and Blair peeked their heads inside the dressing room. "Oh, Jenny you look beautiful," Serena squealed.

"Not bad Little J," Blair added while nodding her head in approval.

Jenny smiled, for today, March 23, 2013, was the day when Jenny Humphrey was going to marry her true love, Nathaniel Archibald. She smiled at her two best friends, grabbed her bouquet and walked out the door into a promise of eternity.

….

August 2014

The phone rang incessantly as Jenny rose from the toilet, where she was only seconds ago throwing up in, and drug herself into her big bedroom which she shared with her husband of over a year.

"Hello," she answered meekly.

"Jenny," Dan practically yelled. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for fifteen minutes now."

"Sorry," she croaked "I wasn't feeling well." Then recognizing the panic in Dan's voice she asked, "is everyone alight? But most importantly Dan; is Nate alright?" There was silence on the other line and Jenny just dropped to her knees, this could not be happening.

No, August 29, 2014, was a day that Jenny Humphrey-Archibald would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

April 2020

**Nate**

Nate sat bewildered in the middle of the empty house that the SWAT team had surrounded for the past five hours. Nate was pissed, he was misled. And if one thing was for sure, Nate Archibald did not like to be misled.

Just then his phone buzzed. He opened his phone only to read, _get a new disguise you are going back to Manhattan._

**Jenny**

Jenny sat quietly at the kitchen table observing her quadruplets eating their food. Soon after she learned about Nate's disappearance, she also learned that she was pregnant. It was ironic how both she and Nate wanted four children, and how it only took one pregnancy to achieve that. She was grateful that it only took that one pregnancy to accomplish that goal, because if she couldn't have children with Nate she didn't want children with anyone.

She sighed, today her children's fifth birthday, and just like every year Aunt Blair and Aunt Serena were coming by to take them shopping, well Guinevere and Odette anyways. Chuck and Dan were taking Nathaniel Jr. and Dimitri sailing, after all that is what Nate had loved best, and what he would have done with them if he was still alive.

Jenny looked around the house, it was an expense, that was for sure; sure her and Nate had bought it together but her fashion industry was a global sensation so she could afford it on her own. Not that Chuck and Blair, and her parents, and Dan and Serena hadn't offered, it's just that it was hers and Nate's, they had designed this house for them to live in for the rest of their lives, and she was going to pay the bill by herself.

**Nate**

"What?" Nate asked the phone blankly, like the phone had all his answers, which in a way it did.

He had learned better than to ask questions, he just did, so he got up, and called information for the nearest airport. And just like that Nate went from a recluse to being thrown into his forgotten past, ready or not.

**Serena**

"Can you believe they are five already?" Blair asked Serena on their way to Jenny's.

Serena shook her head, she couldn't. She remembered when the quads were born. They were supposed to be twins, but the other two were hiding behind them. She smiled as she remembered Dan's reaction to so may babies at once, he had almost passed out.

But Jenny was beaming, after the labor was over, staring down at the four little miracles that her and Nate had created. Serena couldn't help but cry at the love that shone in Jenny's eyes and reflected in the quads as they looked at her for the first time. Serena vowed then and there that she would be a part of their lives forever, because she too had the knowledge of knowing how treacherous growing up without a father could and most likely would be.

**Chuck**

Chuck and Dan were off preparing the sailing extravaganza for Nate Jr. and Dimitri. Chuck looked at his best friend bewildered as he was entertained with a worthless trinket; the only things that are entertaining are those of value. Chuck shook his head, if Blair was here she would have agreed, Chuck thought.

Chuck studied Dan closely after all wasn't it not long ago that they couldn't stand each other? He remembered how Nate's death had brought them together, and then of course the birth of the quads had brought them closer. Chuck often wondered if the meaning in Nate's death was that he and Humphrey could bond, but he always quickly dismissed it as he stared over at lonely boy, and realized just what an embarrassment he was to the Upper East Side.

Chuck sighed and shook his head and then he laughed a little as Dan had managed to get himself tangled in the telephone chord, again. As Chuck walked over to where Dan was helplessly trapped, Chuck looked at him hopelessly and sighed, "what would you do without me, Humphrey?"

**Nate**

Nate examined his surroundings, he shouldn't be suspicious but after growing up in the Upper East Side, he knew he had every right too. He took a minute to exhale before continuing on his journey.

He began to walk again, when a reflection caught his eye, he turned around and stared at himself in the Barney's shop window. Who was that person? He had no clue, all he knew was that it wasn't him; with a black wig and brown colored contact lenses, he didn't even recognize himself, which in this world was nothing unusual.

As Nate started to turn away, a wisp of brown hair caught his attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blair**

Blair was standing in front of the jewelry counter looking at the diamond pendants.

"How much?" she asked the lady.

"Twelve thousand," the lady replied robotically, like she had a person ask everyday.

Blair didn't bat an eye lash as she handed over her check. The lady looked at her like she was crazy. She was about to speak, when Blair cut her off simply saying, "I'm Blair Bass."

The lady just shook her head in understanding, smiled with thin lips, and reluctantly gave her the pendant.

Blair turned around to walk away but then spun around to face the cashier. "I know how this works," Blair cooed. "I know that you come in here everyday, just begging for a glimpse into my everyday life, into the elegance of the Upper East Side. And I would almost pity you, except that you think you could wear this expensive diamond pendant and fit in. Well let me tell you something, just because the manager saw fit to hire an outsider like you, doesn't mean you are or ever will be worthy. Let this be your final warning."

Serena, who was standing behind Blair and only heard the last part of her speech, gaped at her. "Blair," she hissed. "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

Blair just stared at her in amazement, "she wouldn't give me the diamond pendant," Serena just stared at her blankly, looking clueless, "the one I picked out days ago for Odette," Blair sighed. Did she have to explain everything to her?

Recognition dawned across Serena's face. "Well then she deserved it," Serena agreed.

Just then Blair noticed someone standing behind her. She turned around to see a tall man with black hair and brown eyes, looking at her like he had known her for a lifetime.

**Nate**

After seeing the brown hair through the window, he had to go inside for a closer inspection, and when he heard her speech, there was no single ounce of doubt left in his body.

He needed to leave, needed to get away before his cover was blown; after all he was so close to achieving his goal, to having everything return to normal. "And then what?" Nate asked himself. "Then you can go back to Jenny?" He mentally smacked himself, he should have thought this through, he should have slept on the decision until every fiber of his body burned, until the core of his soul was aching, but then again he got that sensation from just one touch or glance from Jenny.

He sighed and just then the brunette turned around to face him. She stared at him until he was sure she has burned a hole through his forehead.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Blair sneered.

"Sorry, how rude of me," Nate recovered. "I'm Jackson. Jackson Coyle."

He watched her as she studied him over; she scanned him from head to toe, from his black hair to sneakers. She smirked. "The jokes on her," Nate thought. "I know her game all too well."

When Blair was about to attack Serena stepped in, "I'm sorry," she said. "But Blair's married, to Chuck Bass, you might have heard of him?"

Nate stood against the counter, trying to balance himself, from falling down, and then he couldn't hold it in anymore; he just fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"Hearing that name just makes some people lose it," Serena said matter-of-factly.

"I should say so," Blair replied. "So are we ready to go, we have two birthday girls to attend, too."

**Dan**

"Where the hell was Serena and Blair?" Dan asked himself. He had been standing in Jenny's living room, waiting for his wife and Blair to arrive; they were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.

"Women," Chuck sighed. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Dan just stared at him in disbelief. "How can you run a multibillion dollar company, and yet be so thick?"

"Well, really my dad did the groundwork and set the foundation," Chuck started, "And I have been able not to screw it up."

Dan just shook and his and began to pace, time went by faster when he had a piece of information to mull over like that one.

**Jenny**

"Guinevere, for goodness sakes, don't touch your hair, it took me an hour to do it this morning," Jenny lamented.

"I don't like my hair like this," Guinevere pouted.

"Well, I like mine, I look like a princess," Odette smiled.

Jenny sighed. Odette was so much like her Godmother, it wasn't even funny, and Jenny feared that one day she would grow up to rule not just Constance, but the UES, as well. Jenny sat down on the couch exhausted, Serena and Blair get here soon, or she just might loose it, and not in a good way.

**AN: I'm a little iffy about this chapter, but I decided to post this anyways. So hope it wasn't too OCC. Next chapter will focus more on Jenny, with bits and pieces of the quads birthday. Then the next chapter will be the birthday dinner scene and Nate seeing Jenny for the first time in six years. **


End file.
